Our 2009 R-21 pilot project developed a cognitive-behavioral treatment for alcohol use disorders that employs cellphone-based experience sampling (ES) to collect detailed patient data in near real-time, and uses those data to direct treatment for each patient based on his/her specific patterns of drinking and specific coping actions during actual high-risk situations. ES data included situations, thoughts and feelings antecedent to drinking episodes, and any use of coping skills. The object was to create a CB treatment that was more relevant for each patient and more effective than current treatments. In our initial study the Individualized Assessment and Treatment Program (IATP) yielded better drinking rates at posttreatment, and more adaptive changes in coping, than a conventional manualized CBT program. Moreover, changes in drinking were partly mediated by pre-to-posttreatment changes in coping with high-risk situations. Questions unanswered included: 1. Because the pilot study only collected data pre and posttreatment, with no follow-ups, it is not clear whether use of coping skills reduced drinking, or whether reduced drinking led to more adaptive coping. 2. We do not know which coping skills or other factors drive outcomes in the long-term. To answer these and other questions we propose to enroll 207 patients in a full-scale trial of IATP with extended follow-ups to examine determinants of outcomes over time. IATP will be compared to a more conventional packaged CB treatment (PCBT), and to a Case Management Control condition (CaseM), in a dismantling design. In addition to coping, we intend to evaluate a number of other possible treatment mechanisms suggested by the literature including motivation, self-efficacy, self-control, social support, alliance with the therapist, AA involvement, mindfulness, and utilization of other treatment services. By specifically training coping skills for use in high-risk for drinking situations, we will be able to assess how skills per se contribute to initiation and long-term maintenance of behavior change. The use of ES during treatment will allow us to determine what patients are actually doing, in close to real time, to initiate and maintain their own sobriety. The use of ES in the follow-up period will allow us to determine whether coping skills that were active in initiation of reduced drinking continue to be active in the long-term, as well as the extent to which other mechanisms may come into play. In this way we can develop a clearer picture than ever before of the processes that affect outcomes of CBT, and will enable clinicians to focus more precisely on the most relevant mechanisms of change. Comparing IATP with PCBT will test effects of tailoring skills. The use of CaseM will control for the general effects of study participation (i.e., ?common factors?), especially therapist support. The study builds on pilot data and on procedures that have already been developed but not fully tested. This would be the first study to evaluate effects of treatment on actual behaviors and cognitions in high- risk situations as they occur.